Evil's Daughter
by Kittlyn
Summary: Marissa Smith has gone through her whole eleven years of life abused by her mother, Rosemary. But come to find out, she's not even Rosemary's daughter but the daughter of Bellatrix Black, formerly Lestrange. Summary sucks but story is good. Please read! (:
1. Chapter One

"Mom! Mom!" an eleven-year-old Marissa Smith yelled excitedly as she ran through her house on Cherry Lane. Without stopping, she turned into the kitchen and bumped into a plump-looking lady.

"Watch it, Marissa! You could have torn my short or bruised me!" Rosemary Smith snapped at the little girl whose face fell at her mother's words.

The brunette child sniffled and said, "But I just wanted to show you this letter!"

"I DON'T CARE! Go to your room, now!" the woman whose eyes had darkened considerably in anger as she backhanded her only daughter across the cheek. Tears started pouring down the young girl's cheeks as she started to cry, getting up to run to her room.

"AND STAY IN THERE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO COME OUT! NO DINNER EITHER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Rosemary screeched at her daughter's retreating form. There was a loud sob and a slam of a door in reply, the mother sighing in exasperation.

"I should have never kidnapped that kid. She's such a fucking brat!" the older woman mumbled as she continued to make dinner for herself. "She's the stupid reason Garrett left us. Stupid ass had to leave me with the kid. It's a good thing I can't have any. Just the one is more than I need. Stupid whore."

Rosemary and Marissa had been living in the same house since the day her husband had left them. Garrett couldn't handle a four-year-old and a nagging wife anymore so he divorced her and left Marissa with his ex-wife. Nobody knew where he had gone and frankly Rosemary didn't care, except for the fact that she'd been left with a child she couldn't take anymore. They'd kidnapped her because they couldn't have kids and Rosemary had always wanted a little girl. After Garrett had left, she'd always blamed Marissa but she had never considered that she had been a factor too. Ever since he left she smacked her daughter around, didn't let her talk much, hated whenever she tried to show her mother something and couldn't stand having any of her friends over. This had been one of the only times Marissa had gotten excited over something and she had been harshly rejected.

As Rosemary continued to mumble to herself while she ate, her daughter continued to sob on her bed, which was more like a cot than anything. Her mother didn't think her little girl deserved more than the bare necessities. The only things Marissa's mother had allowed her to have were two outfits and one pair of flip-flops. All of it she had to put underneath her cot because when I said bedroom, I meant closet even though there were two extra bedrooms in the house. One bedroom was for all of her mother's purses, shoes, shirts, and pants, etc. It was supposed to be like her walk-in closet. The second bedroom is supposed to be her study but she NEVER uses it.

Marissa hiccupped thirty minutes later and wiped the last of her tears away angrily. "She wants war? She'll get war," she growled to herself as she pushed herself off of her cot, took one step and ripped open the door to her "bedroom." Her eyes flashed red as she stomped to the kitchen where her mother was still eating and walked right up to her mother, her anger eliciting strange sparks from her childish body.

"Little girl, what did I tell you?" her mother scowled at her daughter, narrowing her eyes in irritation.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Marissa roared, spraying spit all over her mother's face and suddenly she did. Her mother had tried to reply by saying, "Excuse me?" But the effort failed as no sound came out of her mouth, surprising both herself and her daughter. Marissa shook her head to clear away the shock and then glared down at her still sitting mom.

"Now you listen, _Mom_! I have had enough of the way you treat me! I am your DAUGHTER! Not some slob you picked up off the street! You're supposed to love and care for me. Provide for me with a REAL bedroom and good clothes. You're supposed to feed me and listen to what I get excited about. . ." the angry eleven-year-old started to lecture her own "mother."

She was interrupted when her mother attempted to get up and hit her daughter to shut her up. "No! SIT DOWN!" Marissa growled as her mother magically sat back down, trying her best to get out of the chair she seemed glued to. Failing, she glared at Marissa instead. "DON'T MOVE!" Ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Rosemary whose eyes widened at the sight.

"Now," she began to speak again after a minute of stunned silence. "Would you like to know what the letter I received said?"

Rosemary began to shake her head but Marissa said, "TOO BAD!" and started to move toward the woman in the chair. She stopped when Rosemary began moving like she was seizing. The little girl stared at the woman before grinning maliciously.

After a while, the seizing stopped and Rosemary looked on in fear as the young child grinned evilly and cleared her throat before taking out the letter. It read:

"_Dear Miss Smith,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What do you think of _that, _Mother?" Marissa cackled gleefully as tears rolled down Rosemary's cheeks.

Suddenly a noise like something popping sounded in the living room. Glaring at Rosemary, she walked curiously into their living room. She gasped as she saw a tattered clothed, black-haired beauty of a woman standing in her house.

"Who are you?" she scowled at the stranger. "How did you get in?"

The woman smiled joyfully at the dangerous gleam in the young girl's eye and simply said, "Magic."

"You didn't answer my other question," the little girl demanded with hands on her hips and a glare directed towards the strange woman.

"Why, I'm your real mother, dear!" the woman's grin widened as she said this. "I finally found you! I'm Bellatrix Black formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange. Black is my maiden name."

"Real mother?" Marissa questioned curiously. "That woman in the kitchen isn't my mother?"

"Nope," said Bellatrix Black, popping the 'p' and laughing hysterically. "I am."


	2. Chapter Two

*Previously on Evil's Daughter*

"_Real mother?" Marissa questioned curiously. "That woman in the kitchen isn't my mother?"_

"_Nope," said Bellatrix Black, popping the 'p' and laughing hysterically. "I am."_

*Now*

"How can you be my mother?" Marissa questioned, confused but trying to best to keep her expression neutral.

"Like that Muggle bitch can be your mother! HA!" Bellatrix smiled insanely at her recently found daughter. "That woman and her Muggle of a husband kidnapped you when you were three. I had taken you out in the Muggle part of North America which was the only safe place to take you without the Wizarding authorities catching me. What I didn't count on was that bloody woman and her jackass of a husband taking you when I wasn't looking. I've been looking for you since. Apparently the American Ministry of Magic helped hide you well."

"She took me?" the newly discovered witch gasped in wide eyed horror. Bellatrix nodded, her smile fading sadly. The little girl's eyes flashed dangerously red again and seeing this, Bellatrix grinned at the familiar look in her daughter's eyes. Marissa stomped back into the kitchen, Bellatrix following her kidnapped daughter and glared with more anger than Rosemary had ever seen in Marissa.

"You STOLE me?" Brittany roared and Rosemary groaned. She tried to speak but then remembered that she couldn't and just glared back, nodding. Bellatrix's eyebrows rose in absolute pleasure at the sight of the Muggle tied up and speechless at her daughter's hand.

"You did this, child?" Bellatrix questioned, an evil hope lighting her dark sapphire blue eyes.

"I think I did," Marissa said carefully, still angry about her mo-ROSEMARY kidnapping her.

Rosemary glared at the strange woman in her house, said woman glaring right back at her then grinning clapping a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Great job, well done, my dear!" cackled Bellatrix laughing.

"Umm, thanks?" shrugged the brunette, not exactly knowing what she did. "What exactly did I do? The ropes came from nowhere and she suddenly became quiet when I told her to shut up!"

"It's called magic, baby girl," Bellatrix cooed at the eleven year old. Marissa thought this woman was a little crazy but she liked crazy and she HAD to be better than that pathetic excuse for a mother sitting tied up in the kitchen chair.

"Will you take me away from here?" the little girl pleaded with her biological mother. Bellatrix's eyebrows rose again but this time in concern.

"Why are you begging a stranger to take you away from the home you lived in for the last seven years?" Bellatrix questioned, glaring at Rosemary out of the corner of her eyes. "Did this lady abuse you?"

Marissa nodded shyly and soundlessly told her mother to follow her. Bellatrix took a last glare at the Muggle woman and followed the younger girl. "Is that a closet?" she asked as Marissa opened the door in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes and no, it's also my bedroom," Marissa explained as Bellatrix now noticed the cot on the floor and an outfit and a pair of shabby flip-flops on the floor.

"That's it!" snarled Bellatrix with an evil gleam in her eye. "I'm going to do my first duty as your mum."

"Mum? Are you British?" Marissa asked, her eyes lighting up. "And your first duty? What are you going to do?"

"First of all, yes, love, I am," Bellatrix smiled gently for perhaps the first time in her life. "Second of all, I'm going to show you how to torture with magic."

Marissa grinned manically, for perhaps the first time in _her_ life and followed her real mother back into the kitchen where they found the woman that kidnapped Marissa bawling her eyes out. Bellatrix and Marissa exchange gleeful glances before her mum took out a wooden stick, which she explained was her wand and after calling the woman in the chair a Muggle, that Rhonda was a person who had no magical ability and was considered someone with dirty blood.

"First of all, this spell I'm about to show you is called the Cruciatus Curse. The other thing is when using this spell you must have a lot of hate built up and concentrate all your hateful thoughts into the wand. You must also direct some of the magical power from inside you into the wand and to the person of your desire. By the way, I will buy you your own wand and since you're eleven now I'll be taking you soon after you've been settled in a bit at our home," Bellatrix began to explain, smirking at how excited her daughter got at the sound of the Cruciatus Curse and the chance to actually get a real wand.

"Are we going to use the Cruciatus Curse on the dirty Muggle?" Marissa smiled in hopeful anticipation.

Bellatrix smirked evilly at her daughter's proper use of the phrase "Dirty Muggle" and the fact that she wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse. "Of course we are, darling," she replied to Marissa's question continuing to smirk as she turned her attention to the Muggle in question.

"Now, for the incantation I will recite _Crucio_ for the spell to actually work," Bellatrix started explaining again. "Let me here you say it with me."

Marissa nodded eagerly and together they said the incantation, _Crucio_. Bellatrix smiled again and clapped her daughter on the shoulder again with pride. "Now watch me," the black haired witch grinned manically in anticipation, the manic grin reflected in her little girl's eager face.

Pointing her wand directly at the Muggle's beating heart, Bellatrix spoke the incantation with conciseness needed for that very spell. The hate was dripping from the word coming out of her mouth and seemed to affect the entire room making Marissa shiver in excitement as she watched the effect of the spell. The effect was instantaneous as the Muggle that had posed as Marissa's biological mother for seven years began to silently scream the second _Crucio_ came out of Bellatrix's mouth. Brittany giggled and her mother began to laugh evilly as she continued to hold the spell for several minutes, dragging out the agony of the Muggle. Sighing in disappointment, Bellatrix stopped the spell after twenty more minutes of intense pain, for the Muggle that is. Her pain certainly entertained the little girl and her mother.

"You want to try, my love?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yeah!" Marissa exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, remember what I told you," Bellatrix grinned, as she reluctantly handed over her wand to her only daughter whose eyes widened in awe as she took hold of her mother's wand.

"Wow," she breathed, amazed. "This is awesome! I can feel it, the magic inside of me. This is so cool."

Bellatrix looked surprised for a second and then beamed with bride at her child. "Most eleven year olds aren't able to feel it at this age. You are very, very talented, young one," she said, eyes shining with giddiness. "Okay, try it out now. Hold the wand steady and aim at her heart."

Marissa nodded and cautiously pointed her mother's wand at her kidnapper's heart. Thinking of all the times the woman in front of her had humiliated and abused her, the hate filled her up and she concentrated all of the hateful thoughts she thought of the Muggle into the wand and toward Rosemary. "_Crucio_," Marissa spoke the word clearly and with as much venom as any eleven year old could muster. The Muggle started silently screaming again as soon as the word had left the little girl's mouth. Bellatrix looked on with pride as the Muggle twisted and seized in her seat. The minutes dragged on until she noticed her daughter becoming tired.

"You can stop now, dear. You've grasped the concept and the spell quite well I should say," Bellatrix said, grinning at Marissa who gave her mother a tired smile in return as she broke the connection. "Go and wait in the living room while I deal with this. . .this filth. Then we shall leave for what's to become your home from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, Mum," the little girl replied, trying out the new word and liking it. Skipping with joy, the girl exited the kitchen and sat down on a couch in the Muggle woman's living room.

Bellatrix stared at the entranceway to the kitchen for a second before she finally turned back to the kidnapper at hand. "Frankly, bitch, I'm tired of hearing you breath!" snarled Bella, raising her wand once more at the Muggle. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A jet of green light shot out of the end of her wand and hit the woman in the middle of her chest, her now lifeless body slumping in her kitchen chair. Leaving Rosemary to rot in her own kitchen, Bellatrix turned with a satisfied smirk to exit the room. Finding her daughter exactly where she had told her to be she grinned at her little girl and reached out a hand.

"Time to go," Bellatrix said as Marissa accepted the hand.

"Where are we going? Where do you live?" the little girl asked, looking up at her mum with inquiring dark blue eyes and a smile.

"Riddle Manor in the city of Little Hangleton which is in Europe," she said in answer to her daughter's questions.

"Europe? Wow! How are we getting there?" the eleven-year-old's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Magic," her mother simply said mysteriously as she turned on the spot, the two of them disappearing with a _POP_.


End file.
